Zombot Plank Walker (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Zombot Plank Walker. 225px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 8 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pirate Science Zombie |ability = When played: Make two other random Pirates in random lanes. |flavor text = Deploying Pirates here, there and everywhere.|trait = Amphibious. Strikethrough}} Zombot Plank Walker is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 8 to play, and has 6 /6 . It has the Amphibious and Strikethrough traits, and its ability makes two random zombies, excluding another Zombot Plank Walker, on random lanes. Origins It is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pirate Science Zombie *'Traits: Amphibious', Strikethrough *'Ability:' When played: Make two other random Pirates in random lanes. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Deploying Pirates here, there and everywhere. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |6 }} * |6 }} * |8 }} * Strikethrough}} *Ability change: When played: Make 1 /1 Swabbies with Amphibious in every lane. All pirates get +2 /+2 . → When played: Make two other random pirates in random lanes. *Description change: Was originally Swabbies here, there and everywhere. Update 1.12.6 *Now appears on the front of the Super Brainz Premium Pack instead of Wannabe Hero. Strategies With This zombie is very dangerous alone since it alone has above average stats and the Strikethrough 'trait. In addition, it can make 2 other pirate zombies, two of which are legendary (Barrel of Deadbeards and Shieldcrusher Viking). However, while it can make these 2 legendaries, it can also make weaker ones like Swabbie or Imp Commander. It is best to play this on the aquatic lane as it can trouble your opponent and grant it immunity to some powerful plants and instant-kill tricks like Super-Phat Beets or Lawnmower. Otherwise, if you play Zombot Plank Walker in any other lane, it may make one of the two pirates on the aquatic lane, which will always be a Swabbie as he is the only pirate that can be made on an aquatic lane (it cannot make another Zombot Plank Walker). For extra information, here is the list of pirates Zombot Plank Walker can make: *Swabbie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Imp Commander *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar *Barrel of Deadbeards *Captain Deadbeard *Shieldcrusher Viking If you want to wreak even more havoc, use this with since he will boost Zombot Plank Walker every time it attacks due to its 'Strikethrough trait, or Gadget Scientist ( only, and Professor Brainstorm if Eureka grants this), to do bonus attacks due to its science tribe. To make this already dangerous zombie even more threatening, use Mixed-Up Gravedigger. When Zombot Plank Walker emerges, it will make two more pirates, provided there is space for them. In addition, your opponent will not know where it will emerge. Use the Zombot Plank Walker in the aquatic lane to reduce your chances to get a Swabbie. If you happen to have Unlife of the Party on the field when you play this zombie, he will gain +3 /+3 to his stats. However, only Impfinity can pull this off normally. Against Zombot Plank Walker is really dangerous as it will instantly do huge damage to all plants, including plants with the Team-Up trait, as well as you. To lower or avoid the amount of high damage, use Water Balloons or Weed Whack to lower Zombot Plank Walker's stats, or [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] it to buy some time. But for most, try to use instant kills like . Although most likely, if the two random pirates made is at least a Shieldcrusher Viking, you want to destroy that first. Otherwise, you may not block any attacks at all. can help destroy Zombot Plank Walker, as well as made pirates that are very powerful including Shieldcrusher Viking. Unless you need to stall or it can ensure your victory, do not Bounce this zombie as it can be replayed to make even more pirates, which would increase the likelihood of a Shieldcrusher Viking being made. Gallery Trivia *The zombie controlling the machine is an Imp Commander. **However, the Imp Commander on Zombot Plank Walker sounds different from the original. *It is one of the two Zombots from Plants vs. Zombies 2 which appear in this game, with the other being . **Coincidentally, both are Premium - Legendary zombies, are in the science tribe, are in the Sneaky class, and have the Amphibious trait. **Even if there is an Imp Commander controlling Zombot Plank Walker, it is not in the Imp tribe, which means it does not benefit from Imp Commander or Toxic Waste Imp. This also goes with Zombot Sharktronic Sub. **There is also Zombot 1000, which is loosely based on the Zombot in Plants vs. Zombies. *It has the highest strength out of any fighter with Strikethrough. *There was a glitch where Zombot Plank Walker became immortal when Swashbuckler Zombie is on the field, as Swashbuckler Zombie's ability animation played before Zombot Plank Walker could play its destroyed animation. Category:Science cards Category:Imps